


The Difference Between Your Heart and Mine (is that mine is still human and yours is burning up from the inside)

by gabriels_steth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cardiophilia, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Inspired by an Episode, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Possible Dub-Con, Rope Bondage, gagging, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriels_steth/pseuds/gabriels_steth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Deanmon has not been cured yet and is kept waiting in the basement of the bunker. Sam and Cas need to make sure they're not killing him with this cure, but they're curious about how a demon works and how the Deanmon might perform sexually. Definitely PWP and definitely pandering to my (and BlueNeutrino's) heartbeat kink/cardiophilia. Read at your own risk. No fluff. Only smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Your Heart and Mine (is that mine is still human and yours is burning up from the inside)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation I had with author:BlueNeutrino
> 
> Also, I'm better at RPs than I am at writing alone, so chances are, this story sucks.

Dean still could't move, bound securely to the chair. It wouldn't have surprised him if his little brother had a BDSM phase, based on the security of the knots and the way it held the elder Winchester in place. His blood still burned as if it had been filled with bleach. Must have been the cleansing process. He found himself panting for breath. The heart that had stopped in Sam's arms had restarted, beating at an apathetic 45bpm. Just barely enough to keep the demon alive beyond what his demonic essence and the Mark of Cain were doing. Now, that very same heart was beating too fast. 128bpm. Erratic and irregular, missing beats here and there. It was uncomfortable and unusal, the fluttering in his chest, making it difficult to breathe. He tilted his head back glaring at the sole light in the room where he was being kept, but he could feel that annoying, agnoising flutter in his carotid artery. Damn it all. Where were Cas and Sam and why didn't they just finish this already?

Sam finished his lunch and pushed in his chair. Not much longer and they'd have a cure for Dean. Today, however, might be slightly different, depending on how things went. There was data to be collected. They had to make sure they weren't killing him. Dean was reacting to the cure very differently than the other demon- and Crowley- had. Besides, Sam was curious and some deep, dark part of him that he had buried was craving the attention of the demon. He thought he'd gotten over his addiction, but being close to his brother, seeing the black eyes and almost /smelling/ his blood... it stirred something within the younger man. He walked silently into his room to gather supplies.

Castiel continued to brood in the corner. He was still angry with Metatron for killing his righteous man. Angry with Cain for giving him the Mark. Angry at Dean for accepting it. And angry at himself for not having been able to do anything about it. He thought of Dean down there in the basement. Human Dean might have been miserable or lonely. But Demon!Dean was more stubborn and prone to lashing out. Still, holding Dean in his arms for a moment had been nice. And Cas wondered what kind of passion they could stir up together. Both of them powerful and full of stamina. However human Dean had always been sweet and considerate under his sinewy exterior. But that memory did nothing to quash Castiel's curiosity.

Heavy footsteps pounded down the stairs- two sets, one after another. There was a lot of clicking and creaking as the shelves were moved, revealing Cas in the doorway beside Sammy. Arm still in a sling and a syringe in his hand, the only thing that was different about Sam was the stethoscope around his neck and the glint in his eye.  
Dean snorted. "Auditioning for Dr. Sexy now, Sammy?" He smirked as he eyed the steth around Sam's neck.  
"No. Just need to make sure we're not killing you. And, actually... I'm a little curious about what makes a demon tick anyway," came Sam's gruff reply. "Besides, Cas and I have... kind of an arrangement to quench both of our curiosity."

Dean started to return a snarky comment, but the angel cut him off. "Don't bother saying anything, Dean. We're not going to hurt you any more that we already have, and chances are, youll enjoy what we've come up with."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Think of it as your last 'hurrah' as a demon before you're cured. Rules will be broken."  
Dean looked between the two of them and shrugged- as best as he could being bound anyway. "Sure. Whatever."  
Sam gave a hint of a smile and moved closer, as did Castiel. They worked together to removed Dean's blood red over-shirt, working around the rope. Sam considered shredding the black t-shirt, but that might have been too cliche; he worked with the angel to remove it too.  
Castiel regarded the demon with admiration in his blue eyes. "Even as a demon, you're beautiful." Dean growled, but didn't say anything. He'd let them have their way, he supposed. After all, this was getting very interesting /very/ quickly.  
Sam took a knee and unwrapped the stethoscope, fitting it into his ears as best as he could with one hand. He lifted the chestpiece and pressed it to his brother's chest, just under the anti-possession tattoo. An unsteady, fast beat filled his ears and he closed his eyes, just listening for the moment. Finally, he looked at the angel. "Well, we're not killing him. But his heart is beating way too fast. I've counted almost a hundred-and-thirty beats per minute. And it's irregular. It's skipping and fluttering. Here, listen." The youngest of the three removed the steth and handed it to his friend.  
Without kneeling, Cas towered slightly over Dean as he listened to the demon's abnormal heart rhythm. He smirked slightly and looked at Sam. "You're right. But I think we can make it go faster. I'm excited to try." He removed the stethoscope and put it around his neck.  
Sam's eyes lit up and he pulled his t-shirt off, his own heart pounding visibly beneath his tattoo. Castiel and Dean both watched his chest, briefly transfixed. Dean's tongue rolled out over his lips. "Uh... Sammy. What the fuck--?"  
Sam rolled his eyes and he looked at Cas. "Make him shut up, will you?" The angel nodded curtly and removed the belt from his trench coat, moving behind Dean and pressing his between the demon's teeth and tying it behind his head. He removed his own shirt and folded it neatly, laying it on the table. When he turned back, the bulge in the front of his pants was difficult to ignore.  
Sammy smirked at the angel. "Thank you. You know, I think we need to get a better understanding of just how fucked up Dean's heart really is." He held out his hand for the stethoscope- which Castiel willingly returned- and fit it back into his ears, pressing the diaphragm to his own chest. "Hmm. Not as much fun." He kept the diaphragm pressed into his Erb's point and handed the ear pieces to Castiel.  
"I disagree. I enjoy the sound of yours, too. It's powerful. Loud. But it could stand to be faster." The angel stepped closer to the hunter and they moved together, pulling each other in as their mouths clashed, tongues tangling. Dean let out a whimper as he watched. As a human, this wouldn't have turned him on. Maybe. But now... he didn't care. It was hot and he wanted to be part of it.  
When the angel and the human parted, Sam was panting and his heart was beating much faster, pushing against Castiel's hand. The angel smiled with a small sense of pride before looking at Dean. "Would you like to hear how your brother's heart sounds compared to yours?"  
Surprising even himself, the demon nodded emphatically, excitement in his eyes when Cas fit the ear pieces in his ears. Sam held the chest piece to Dean's heart and the demon heart the thump-pause-th-th-thump of his own heart. It was odd, but not awful. He turned pleading eyes up at Sammy who smiled and brought the diaphragm back to his own chest. The loud, excited beat made Dean squirm. He liked it. Who knew?  
Sam let him continue to listen while Castiel rearranged the ropes, granting them access where it was needed. The angel disappeared out the door and returned a while later with a stethoscope he'd no doubt found in the infirmary. Sammy winked at his older brother as they both moved into position. They pushed him off the chair and onto his knees. Sam laid on his back and slid between Dean's legs while Cas stood in front of him. The hunter licked at his brother's balls teasingly, earning a frustrated whimper.  
Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair as his other hands opened and pushed down his own pants. He tugged the gag out of Dean's mouth and brushed the tip of his cock against the demon's lips. Green eyes flicked up to the angel's face uncertain, but more than willing. Dean slowly took Cas into his mouth, salivating over the shaft. Castiel moaned softly. "That's it," he encouraged. "Take it all."  
Meanwhile, Sam was using his tongue to tease Dean's cock all over. Anywhere he could reach. Dean was whimpering and moaning around Castiel's dick. Damn his sensitvity. The angel began rolling his hips, slowly fucking the demon's mouth. Sam finally took Dean into his own mouth and began sucking hungrily.  
"Christo," Castiel muttered. Dean shuddered and his eyes immediately turned black. The angel's lips twisted into a satisfied smile and he stared into those black orbs as he fucked the demon's throat.   
The youngest worked his brother's cock eagerly, hitting all the right sensitve spots and making Dean buck his hips. Without looking at each other, Sam and Cas seemed to work perfectly in tandem. "I forgot to mention," Cas grumbled. "You don't get to come until Sam and I have."  
Dean whined and tried to pull off to protest, but Cas gripped his hair. "Be glad we're letting you come, period." The demon huffed and went back to dutifully pleasuring the angel. Eventually, Cas cried out. "Dean... I'm... ahh!" His cock twitched and he spilled into the demon's mouth. Dean moaned and swallowed down the sticky release, though some spilled out from between his lips. Satisfied, Castiel stepped away. "Now... please your brother."  
With a slurp, Sam released Dean's cock and slid out from under him. He got up on his knees and pushed his pants and boxers down, doing the same for Dean. "Demons have an extremely high tolerance for pain and can self-heal. I should know, given everything Ruby and I used to get up to." He lined his cock up with his brother's entrance. "You want this."  
Dean panted desperately and whined. he was still bound and unable to touch himself. "Just... please just fucking do it Sammy." Castiel watched as Sam drove home, completely burying himself in Dean's ass with a brutal thrust. Dean grunted, but didn't seem to be in pain, and so... Sam didn't hold back. He fucked into his brother hard and fast, craving his own release.  
"You... can come... after... I do," Sam panted, fucking him roughly. Whorishly, Dean threw his head back and moaned, unabashedly enjoying the fucking he was receiving. Cas was already hard again and stroking himself as he watched the brothers. He was imagining the erratic beats of the demon's heart even as he watched Sam's heart pounding beneath the tattoo on his chiseled chest. He couldn't wait to listen again.  
Finally, Sam's thrusts slowed. "Don't come until I've finished," he ordered his older brother. He slammed into him a few more times before tensing completely and spilling inside.  
Dean cried out and rocked his hips desperately. "Please" he whimpered pathetically.   
"Come," Sam growled. And the demon did exactly that, spilling all over the devil's-trap-painted floor beneath him.  
"Sammy," Dean whimpered, but could barely be heard over the angel's moan of pleasure as Castiel came again.   
Moving quickly, Sam pulled out and hoisted Dean back in the chair. Cas came over to them with both stethoscopes as the human and the angel ausultated the demon's frantic heart. "THUMP- skip- THUMP. Th-th-thump-thump. Pause. thumpthumthump-th-thump" Rapid and still irregular. Dean could feel it against the stethoscope heads and somehow being scrutinized this way only made it beat faster. Cas smiled weakly and turned his steth to Sam, listening again to the powerful beats, his valves snapping shut excitedly.  
After a long while, Castiel retrieved the syringe and plunged it into Dean's arm, injecting the human blood. Dean let out a growling scream and Sam heard his heart stop for a minute before resuming it's rapid pace of 128. However, it was no longer irregular. Sammy got to his feet; he and Castiel both dressed. "See you in the morning, Dean," he mused, walking away.

"Guys," Dean called out, but the shelves had already been put into place and the demon was left alone again.


End file.
